


The Queen

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: Tye Dillinger goes up to the main roster and becomes interested in you. He’s about to find out this is a mistakeExcerpt: Tye Dillinger has only been on the main roster for a few weeks before he expresses interest in you. It’s a throw away comment really. “Wow she’s pretty damn beautiful. A solid 9.5” he says as you walk past. You’re dressed head to toe in black and he’s fairly certain you could kick his ass and you fix your make-up at the same time. He could absolutely be into that. The guys he’s talking to are quick to warn him about you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid like omg. As always cross posted to http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

Tye Dillinger has only been on the main roster for a few weeks before he expresses interest in you. It’s a throw away comment really. “Wow she’s pretty damn beautiful. A solid 9.5” he says as you walk past. You’re dressed head to toe in black and he’s fairly certain you could kick his ass and you fix your make-up at the same time. He could absolutely be into that. The guys he’s talking to are quick to warn him about you.

“Oh man, you don’t not want to go down that road” Dolph tells him, shaking his head. Everything about Dolph’s body language is trying to convey how much Tye doesn’t want anything to do with you. You are the Queen after all. The Miz standing next to him echoes this sentiment.

“Oh c'mon she can’t be that bad” Tye frowns as he watches you walk away down the hall. With swaying hips like yours surely you couldn’t be all bad. Tye could handle a little crazy after all. Especially if crazy came in such pretty, pretty packaging. Dolph just sighs, he can tell their warnings are falling on deaf ears. He has to at least try and save the new guy though. He wished someone had done the same for him when he’d been interested.

“No listen man, it’s not so much her. She’s got some pretty damn powerful friends” Still Dolph can tell Tye’s not listening and decides to just nope out of the situation. He’d really tried and if the guy wasn’t going to listen be it on his own head. Tye’s interest has been officially piqued. He has to know what it is about you that has people so cautious.

So he makes a point to watch you and notices some odd things. First and foremost that very few people actually refer to you by name. Most people simply address you as the Queen. The other odd thing he notices is that no guy ever flirts with you. Even the most unrepentant flirt’s are nothing but completely respectful. It’s definitely not because you’re unattractive. What is it about you that has people walking on egg shells ? Tye just doesn’t get it so he decides he has to find out for himself.

It takes two months but Tye finally gets his opportunity. He sees you sitting on some equipment boxes all by yourself and with nobody else near by take the perfect opportunity to give you his best game. He’s making conversation, flirting just a little and while you haven’t laughed him out of the building or told him to go away Tye gets the distinct impression that you’re humouring him. So he decides to get to the heart of the matter and ask the question he wants to ask.

“So why is it they call you the Queen”

You smile. An actual genuine smile and not the amused smirk you’ve been giving him the whole time he’s been talking. In fact Tye would even say that you look pleased that he asked.

“They call me the Queen because I am the Queen Cobra and he, is the Viper”

You nod your head to indicate a presence behind Tye and he has a horrible feeling that just like in a cheesy horror movie, he’s going to turn around and meet his death. He doesn’t turn around to face his imminent murder but it’s pretty damn close because he’s staring straight into the chin of Randy Orton. Okay so that explains a lot about you. Tye tilts his chin to take in Randy’s expression and really wishes he hadn’t bothered.

”Randy” You call and just like magic all previous malice is wiped from the Viper’s face. He shoulders past Tye to greet you with a kiss on the cheek and is quick to place a possessive hand on your knee. As if Tye couldn’t figure out that he’d made a huge mistake already. He quickly makes up an excuse and high tails it out of there while he’s still got his life.

Needless to say he keeps his distance from both of you after that. Now if only Randy would stop hissing at him every time they pass in the hall.


End file.
